


Гравитация

by Tod_in_Venedig



Series: АПЛ [6]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tod_in_Venedig/pseuds/Tod_in_Venedig
Summary: Нандо уже в другой команде, но Рио всё помнит.
Relationships: Fernando Torres/Rio Ferdinand
Series: АПЛ [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833328
Kudos: 7





	Гравитация

**Author's Note:**

> Действие частично происходит между историями, описанными в фиках «Вишенка к мартини» и «Ночной кошмар».

— Ты хорошо подумал, Рио? — улыбаясь, спросил Торрес.

Рио помедлил, дожидаясь, пока за Неманьей закроется дверь в душ, и, склонившись к Торресу, проговорил, тоже растягивая губы в улыбке:

— Я вырос в Пекхэме. Таких педиков, как ты, там имеют в каждой подворотне.

— Я вижу, что у тебя есть опыт... — Торрес опустил взгляд, рассматривая белые пятна возле ширинки штанов Рио и добавил: — ...дорогой.

Это «дорогой» никак не вязалось с выражением его глаз, когда он взглянул Рио в лицо. Чем глубже врезался в Рио этот взгляд, тем сильнее ему хотелось победить. На мгновение в его голове даже пронеслась мысль, что можно кликнуть из ванной комнаты Неманью, и они вдвоём уж точно распластали бы эту крашеную шлюху на траходроме в комнате для молодожёнов. Но Рио сразу её прогнал: это было неинтересно — никакой игры, никакого предвкушения распробовать, каков он, тот, кто, не скрывая наготу, лежит сейчас перед ним.

— Ты схитрил, — сказал Рио. Торрес скривился в улыбке ещё больше, но промолчал. — Я должен был это предвидеть.

— Ты много фантазируешь сегодня вечером, Рио... — Торрес приподнялся на локте, придвинувшись. — Хочешь оживить свои фантазии прямо сейчас?..

Он был так близко, что Рио ощущал его тепло и аромат секса, который то ли появился только сейчас, после игры с Неманьей, то ли всегда был, а Рио не замечал, и если бы он до этого не подрочил, глядя в зеркальный потолок, то согласился бы, не раздумывая. Так или иначе, но мозги у него как-никак работали, и они сразу показали ему кино, где Рио дёргает Торреса, заставляя оседлать его, сжимает его бёдра, насаживая на себя, трахает, вынуждая стонать выгибаться, пока не кончает ему на живот, а после, отдышавшись, наклоняется и откусывает Рио голову, как самка богомола после спаривания.

Фантазировал он этим вечером, действительно, много.

— Нет, спасибо, — прочистив горло, ответил Рио. — Ошейник мешает.

— Какой ошейник? — спросил Торрес, захлопав ресницами.

— Который на тебя Стиви нацепил, — ответил Рио, стараясь не думать, как выглядел бы Торрес в одном ошейнике: ещё один киносеанс — это было бы слишком.

— Тебе кто-нибудь говорил, Рио, что ты дурак? — Вопрос явно был риторический, но Рио задумался. — А вот Джеррарда дураком не назовёшь... — добавил Торрес.

«Джеррард» он произнёс с испанским акцентом: с перекатывающимся на языке ярким «р-р-р», и Рио представил, как бы звучало его имя, если бы Торрес не называл его так буднично, а, например, шептал на ухо. Или выкрикивал со стонами. В воображении снова появилась самка богомола, и Рио помотал головой. Самка исчезла, но зависть к капитану красных осталась.

— Что ж, — сказал Торрес. — Я мог бы и обидеться... Но я дам тебе шанс...

— Не беспокойся обо мне, детка, — усмехнулся Рио, делая зарубку в памяти.

— Выдержишь? — Торрес придвинулся так, что между ними осталось не более трёх дюймов.

Рио положил ему руку на затылок, зарылся в волосы и произнёс низким голосом:

— А ты?

Хлопнула дверь душа, и появился Неманья в полотенце. Он остановился, словно споткнувшись, посмотрел на одного, на другого и спросил:

— О чём без меня говорили?

— Да так... ни о чём... — улыбнулся Рио.

***

Зарубка высветилась в памяти спустя четыре года. Торрес к тому времени сменил красную футболку на синюю, и дела у него в новом клубе шли неважно. Откровенно говоря, Рио уже забыл, что у него в запасе есть шанс: когда постоянно видишь своё имя в новостях, и связано его упоминание не с блестящей или провальной игрой, а с расовыми скандалами, разбирательством с фанатом, который рассёк бровь брошенной с трибуны монетой, отказом видеть в сборной и лишением водительских прав, то это способно затмить даже самые будоражащие воспоминания.

В этой игре на Олд Траффорд Неманья сидел на скамейке, а Торрес был на поле и, казалось, отрывался на Рио за двоих. Вот Рио и ткнул его в загривок, чтобы педик не слишком зарывался. Торрес рухнул на газон — он всегда падал чуть ли не от дуновения ветра, его лучше было не трогать, чтобы не заработать штрафной, а то и горчичник. А когда Рио схватил его за руку, силой заставив подняться, Торрес проговорил без тени улыбки:

— Соскучился?

Вот тут-то зарубка и засияла, как прореха в мешке.

— Отель «Дакота Манчестер», через два часа после финального свистка, — сказал Рио и отпустил, отшвырнув его руку.

Когда Рио ждал внизу, расположившись за столиком лобби-бара с бокалом вина и поглядывая на дверь, он был почти уверен, что Торрес не придёт.

Он ошибался.

Торрес сел рядом, и Рио спросил:

— Мартини? Я угощаю.

— Терпеть не могу мартини, — проговорил Торрес. — Вино на твой вкус: я тебе доверяю.

Рио хмыкнул и сделал знак официанту.

Пока Торрес пил, Рио рассматривал его: крашеные пряди сменились жёстким ёжиком, да и во всём облике жёсткости прибавилось, хотя чем больше вглядывался в него Рио, тем больше ему казалось, что жёсткость эта не прочнее, чем у дорогой вазы китайского фарфора: носишься с ней по дому, выбираешь место покраше, только поставишь — а опоры нет, и вот уже ваза скользит по гладкой поверхности, руки не успевают её подхватить, и на полу одни черепки.

— Ты с ним общаешься? — спросил Рио. — Со Стиви?

— Он звонит, — ответил Торрес, глядя в тёмное стекло холла и вертя бокал, зажав его между пальцами. — Довольно часто. Звонил...

Да, трудно подхватить летящую вниз вазу, если не стоишь рядом, да и гравитацию никто не отменял.

— Красивое кольцо, — сказал Рио, проследив за движениями его руки: кольцо было широким, с бриллиантами в два ряда и смахивало на помолвочное женское. — Не видел его у тебя раньше.

— Я его редко надеваю... — Торрес сделал последний глоток и поставил бокал на стол. — Итак, Рио, ты до сих пор помнишь. Только вот я ни хрена не знаю о твоих теперешних фантазиях.

— Ты всегда можешь встать и уйти, — пожал плечами Рио, прикидывая, до сих пор ли откусывает Торрес головы всем, с кем побывал в постели.

— Некуда, — скривил уголок губ Торрес. — Какой у нас номер?

Они молча поднялись на лифте, и Рио, открыв дверь, зашёл первым и включил свет.

— Зеркального потолка нет, извини, — осмотрелся он.

— Жаль, — сказал Торрес, повернул его к себе и, обхватив шею, прижался к губам.

Он был таким, каким Рио себе его и представлял: как хороший удар на боксёрском ринге, отправляющий в нокаут, и Рио не знал, чего ему сейчас хочется больше: взять его или отдаться самому и выбить зубы всякому, кто скажет, что он проиграл.

— Грёбаная... шлюха... — срываясь, проговорил Рио, чувствуя пальцы на внутренней стороне бёдер, ощущая, как царапают кожу бриллианты, и разводя колени шире. В этот момент он не был уверен, кому в комнате эта фраза предназначена, но фантазии такие у него точно были — это он понял только теперь.

«Рио» с раскатистым испанским «р-р-р» Торрес так ни разу и не сказал, и вообще, кроме шёпота «Oh Dios... Oh Dios mío...», Рио от него не услышал, если не считать стонов, когда Торрес перестал сдерживаться. Да и после они не произнесли ни слова: Торрес просто лежал на нём, а Рио гладил его по затылку.

Ёжик волос казался не таким уж жёстким.


End file.
